


Redamancy

by Astralselenophile



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralselenophile/pseuds/Astralselenophile
Summary: Redamancy- -The act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in fullThis was officially the worst Valentine's Day Sehun had ever had. And that was saying a lot because every Valentine's Day he spent had been surrounded by lovesick couples and PDA. Seeing red and pink decorations everywhere on his way to work was like having a paintball between the eyes.But this year was different. He had a girlfriend on the other side of the country that he couldn't even see or show off in public. He had someone he could cherish and cuddle and shower in affection, someone that made him want to run around expressing his love on the street.Even if he couldn't actually do that without ruining part of his career.
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started this three hours ago  
> Happy Valentines Day!  
> *screeches in single*

This was officially the worst Valentine's Day Sehun had ever had. And that was saying a lot because every Valentine's Day he spent had been surrounded by lovesick couples and PDA. Seeing red and pink decorations everywhere on his way to work was like having a paintball between the eyes. 

But this year was different. He had a girlfriend on the other side of the country that he couldn't even see or show off in public. He had someone he could cherish and cuddle and shower in affection, someone that made him want to run around expressing his love on the street. 

Even if he couldn't actually do that without ruining part of his career.

He frowned, remembering that he wouldn't be able to see Sejeong in person, not even in secret. It made his heartthrob in longingness. She was promoting and going on variety shows miles away. Sehun was working on a new song in the studio for days. Although that didn't stop them from calling each other and texting constantly. Still, it wasn't the same as holding her face in his hands or holding her hand. Sehun made a mental note to mail her some flowers and video call her after he got off work. Just thinking about Sejeong raised his spirits and formed a small smile on his face. The harsh February winds that chilled him to the bone were replaced by a warm feeling in his chest as he walked faster.

Sehun's pleasant mood was slowly crushed throughout the day as he immersed himself in his work and the stress and tension dampened his spirits. All of his other thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind and ignored for the rest of the day. When Sehun finally set down his tasks and walked around, the sky outside was dark and the building was almost empty. Sehun went back to the studio and hunched over his lyrics when someone tapped his shoulder gently. He raised his head, hearing his bones crack slightly. Sehun locked eyes with a grinning Suho.

He beamed. "Hey. I smell the coffee you're trying to hide behind you." 

Suho neglected his comment, furrowed his eyebrows and his smile shifted into a frown. "Have you been sitting here all day?" He handed the coffee into Sehun's waiting hands.

Sehun avoided his glare guilty and took a large gulp.

And burned his throat. 

"Thanks, hyung," he said in a hoarse voice, trying to avert the topic. Due to the pain in his throat, Sehun's eyes quickly filled with tears. Suho was taken aback by his reaction and thought Sehun was grateful to tears by his coffee. Suho smiled and messed up his hair affectionately, which received a scowl from Sehun. 

Sehun took off the cap and blew on the coffee to cool it. He took a cautious sip.

"Don't thank me, thank Sejeong."

Sehun's second drink of coffee went down the wrong pipe, causing him to choke. 

Suho laughed while patting him on the back. Sehun looked at him in disbelief. 

"She dropped by just now and brought you that coffee. She's still there." Sehun stood up so fast he almost knocked over his desk, Sejeong's drink still in his hand. Suho sighed. "Go. Leave. I don't need to see you being head over heels over Sejeong here. I'll take over for you."

Sehun was already halfway out the door. 

"Be careful! Don't get caught!" Suho shouted after him as he darted into the elevator.

"Got it!"

Suho shook his head. The youngest was such a hassle. What was he going to do? They spoiled him too much.

Sehun was giddy with excitement. He felt like a high school girl seeing their crush. He took another sip to calm his nerves. Unlike the last two gulps, he could actually relish the taste. It had just the right amount of sweetness with a subtle taste of citrus and chocolate. The elevator doors slide open with a ding, revealing an almost deserted lobby. Sehun stepped out and scanned the area for Sejeong. 

It was far past normal hours, and the only person working was the receptionist. He rushed over to the front desk and repeatedly slammed the bell to get her attention. She looked at him skeptically and rolled her eyes. 

"She's in the back," she said before Sehun could say anything," and you know you can get my attention without breaking the bell."

"Sorry," he said apologetically, before heading towards the row of couches. Sehun spotted a bundle of wool curled on the couch. Sehun smiled at the sight of his girlfriend wrapped securely in winter clothing. With her oversized hat covering her eyes, a scarf wrapped around her neck, a mask covering her mouth and a white winter coat, Sehun thought she looked like a cute snowman. 

He suppressed the urge the lunge at her and walked over. 

Sejeong was beginning to doubt her "perfect" plan. She had intended to sneak over to Sehun's workplace without telling him and surprise him. However, by the time she finished work and landed in his city, it was already late. Sejeong was sleep-deprived and wondered if she should leave and come tomorrow when someone tackled her in a hug. She was already feeling feverish and being trapped in a tight hug didn't make it any better. Sejeong let out a choked gasp and tried to pat him on the back. She couldn't move very well, so her struggle was more like a wiggle. Sejeong caught a whiff of Sehun's cologne before relaxing into the hug. 

Sehun released her and pulled up her hat to reveal her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled. All of Sejeong's temper dissolved seeing the twinkle in his eyes. Still, she couldn't help but scold him. 

Sejeong tugged off her mask. "Why are you still here this late? It's almost midnight! You should be resting at home! Take care of yourself!" 

Sehun pinched her cheeks teasingly. _And you're still here, waiting for me. _Sejeong probably didn't know, but her flustered appearance and pout made her look adorable. Sehun kissed her softly on those unfairly tempting lips.__

__"I'm sorry. If you told me you were going to come, I would've left hours ago."_ _

__"I wanted to give to a surprise," Sejeong muttered under her breath._ _

__Sehun smirked. "Did you fly all the way here just to see me?"_ _

__Sejeong rolled her eyes. "No, I came here for the amazing scenery." She punched him in the arm. "Of course I came for you, you idiot!"_ _

__Sehun's grin grew wider and he lifted her up in his arms. "Love you too."  
He set Sejeong on a chair. "Wait for me here."_ _

__Sehun came back a few minutes later dressed from head to toe in protective clothing to keep anyone from recognizing him. Sejeong nodded in approval._ _

__"I don't even recognize you."_ _

__"Wow. Thanks." He held her hand. "C'mon. I'll take you to my place. Have you had dinner yet?" Sejeong shook her head. "Me neither. Let's get something to eat. What do you want?"_ _

__Sejeong thought about it. "Ramen? I'm pretty sure you have some."_ _

__Sehun frowned. "It's Valentine's Day. You want to eat instant ramen?"_ _

__"Yeah, you're right. How about sushi? I passed a convenience store that sells them on the way here."_ _

__Sehun sighed in defeat. "Okay. Let's get sushi from the convenience store. They sell really good sandwiches there too."_ _

__And that's what they did. They bought two tuna sandwiches, a box of sushi and two bowls of beef stew. They ran to Sehun's apartment quickly as possible before the stew cooled. They talked about their lives and work. Sehun told Sejeong about the new song he was working on and she gave him her opinion. Sejeong vented about how busy her schedule was and how difficult it was to keep a positive attitude. They laughed and cried and let out all of their emotions from the past few months. They poured their desire and passion for each other into their actions and words._ _

__Sehun always imagined celebrating Valentine's Day with a lover would be romantic, with roses and candles. Looking at Sejeong laughing and playing with Vivi, he really didn't mind anymore. Celebrating with store-bought food and no flowers were just as romantic. As long as she was here._ _

__Sejeong thought she was out of her mind, flying for hours and risking everything just to see him. She knew that she was reckless and absurd, but she couldn't stop herself. Seeing Sehun smile and act childish made her rash actions worth it. She would let her guard down and enjoy for one day._ _

__Sehun and Sejeong ended up collapsing on the couch, dozing off in an embrace with the sun peeking over the skyline._ _

__我用四季来等你  
天分用来梦见你  
谁用了几千公里  
阻止我 奔向你_ _

__

__I use the four seasons to wait for you_  
Used to dream about you  
Who used thousands of kilometers  
To stop me from running towards you_

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet songs I've been listening to all week that make me feel happy yet single af  
> 飞奔向你- 于贞 (The lyrics at the end)  
> Redamancy- XMASwu (Title inspiration)   
> 形容- 沈以誠 (Chill melody)
> 
> I have no idea how couples work because I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP 
> 
> I'm considering writing a multi-chaptered fic, but I don't have any ideas  
> Comment any prompt suggestions!
> 
> 笔芯~


End file.
